Jack's Agenda
by eeveekitty85
Summary: It started with a party in Ancient Egypt, where Stella and Jack got drunk and Rose and the Doctor danced ridiculously. Now they're walking right into danger that could get them killed. Going to be a slow day then. Slightly 9Rose.
1. Ani the Carpenter

**Jack's Agenda Part One**

**Notes: **Many of you lovely people asked for a Stella sequel, so I decided to be nice and give you all one. I'll tell you again: SEQUEL. If you haven't read The Ordinary One, it won't matter all that much, but you won't have a hope in heck of understanding who Stella is, why she's on the TARDIS, and why the Doctor calls her Strawberry.

So much credit for this story must be paid to Roy. Roy is a very great friend of mine and we worked on the plot line for this whilst marching along, doing our Duke of Edinburgh assessment walk. Thanks Roy! You're a star. Have some cheese!

OK, summary, summary…well, this fic is, as you may have guessed, about Jack. Anyway, I don't think I need to tell you any more than that just yet, it'll ruin it. Let's just say that it's a little detail from the show that fanfics haven't really picked up on yet.

Now read, you cabbages. Yes, I mean you. No, not your pet eyeless gherkin who's name is Brock, YOU.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm not wearing eyeliner," said the Doctor, folding his arms and scowling. Rose looked exasperated.

"It's not as if you'll know anyone there," she pointed out. "I promise I'll be careful."

"I don't care, I'm not wearing it," he said determinedly.

"Jack's wearing it," said Rose.

"Jack's…Jack!" said the Doctor feebly. "And I'm me and I don't wear eyeliner!"

"Spoilsport," called Jack from the other side of the control room. He was sat leaning back in a chair while Stella outlined his eyes and blackened his eyebrows with khol. "It's not that bad."

"That's because I'm very talented," said Stella promptly, putting down the pencil and admiring her work. "Very pretty."

"You look ridiculous," said the Doctor, who was feeling very bad tempered by this time.

"Pot calling kettle," said Stella, smirking at him. She was right, although he wasn't prepared to admit it. He was currently wearing little more than a piece of linen tied around his…yes. Let's not go there, shall we?

"Why are we even going to Egypt?" the Doctor demanded.

"Why not?"

"For goodness sake!" said Rose, fuming. "Jack, Stella, hold him down."

"I'd like to see them try," he said stubbornly. Jack grinned.

"I love a challenge," he said.

A wrestling match ensued, in which the Doctor battled bravely, but was obviously losing from the word 'go'. Eventually Stella just tackled him and sat on his legs, giving Jack the opportunity to grab his arms whilst Rose sat on his chest, khol in hand. The result? Two beautiful Eyes of Horus for the Doctor.

"Now the wigs," said Stella, retrieving them from a box in the corner. The Doctor whimpered, partially because Rose and Jack were still sitting on him.

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss about this," said Rose, as they helped him up.

"That's fine for you to say, you're wearing more than a towel," he aid grumpily. Rose grinned and twirled in her fringed dress.

"It suits me, doesn't it?" she said, preening.

"You look…" began the Doctor, then stopped, feeling awkward. "Fantastic. You look fantastic." Rose just smiled.

"Here," said Stella, interrupting their 'moment' by handing them both wigs.

"This can't be necessary," protested the Doctor, looking at the black fake hair in his hands.

"Would you prefer me to shave your head?" asked Stella, raising her eyebrows. The Doctor put on the wig.

"You do realise there's nowhere to put my sonic screwdriver in this outfit," he pointed out.

"That's what Trin-E and Zu-zannah said," said Jack mischievously.

"Right, if you complain _one more time_," said Rose threateningly, reaching for his neck. The Doctor swatted her away.

"Fine. But don't blame me if we get locked in a prison cell with no hope of escaping," he said, sighing.

"Sounds like fun," said Jack.

Stella adjusted her wig, slipping a gold band over the top to keep it in place, then ran to the door. She flung it open.

"Hello Egypt," she said happily, standing in the doorway. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and 'helped' her out of the door.

"Hello desert sand," she grumbled as she landed on the floor. Jack helped her up and she dusted herself off. "So where are we going?"

"Party time!" said Jack, smiling at her.

"Party?"

"Over there," he said, pointing to a mass of lights not far from where they were standing, in what appeared to be a small town or a large village.

"That's so pretty!" breathed Stella.

"We should get a better view," agreed Jack, grabbing her hand as they dashed across the sand. The Doctor and Rose gave each other knowing glances, then swiftly followed them.

Faint music could be heard above the desert wind, flutes and oboes and what was unmistakably a harp. As they approached, they could see dancing going on in a large market place, lit by candles. Jack made an instant beeline for where someone was serving drinks, whilst the rest were content to watch the dancers. The dance looked choreographed, with selected dancing girls performing complex moves and sometime acrobatics. There was a group of musicians playing some instruments they recognised, and some even the Doctor didn't. In a distant corner of the market place, two women were singing what the Doctor said was a hymn of praise to Osiris, god of vegetation and the annual flooding of the Nile.

After a while, the dancers ended their orchestrated dance, and those who had been stood around watching began to join them, dancing in pairs or in small groups. It was not the dancing Rose was used to by any means. Nevertheless, as the musicians started up a lively yet distinctly minor sounding tune, she was determined to somehow get the Doctor dancing. She seized her chance when Stella wandered away to join Jack, leaving them alone. She took his hand.

"Can you remember how to do this kind of dancing?" she teased.

"What do you think?" he said, laughing. "And neither do you, so let's not make idiots of ourselves, OK?"

"Nu-uh, no way, you take me to an Egyptian party and you can flipping well dance with me," she said, dragging him into the crowd. They both felt immensely stupid as they gamely tried to copy the Egyptian style, cheered on by Jack and Stella, who were not looking completely sober. But they were pleased to find that, in contrast to the complicated moves of the dancing girls, the normal Egyptians danced in a way completely different to the English, but that was not too difficult to pick up.

Jack was watching them dance when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Jack Harkness!" said a cheerful, British voice. Jack turned around, his drink tipping precariously.

"Dan Butler," he replied, seizing the taller man's hand in delight. He had a recently shaved head and very dark eyes, almost black, and a deeply furrowed brow that suggested he was older than he sounded.

"I see you went for the wig option," he noted.

"Couldn't bear to lose such an attractive feature of mine," Jack admitted. Dan laughed.

"And you look lovely," he teased. He glanced at Stella. "Obviously having your usual effect on the females, eh Jack? Who've you snapped up this time?"

"This is Stella," Jack said promptly. "A friend," he added. Dan raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"A friend, eh?" he said. "Wonder how long that'll last…." Jack elbowed him. He grinned. "Nice to meet you Stella."

"Dan is a very good friend of mine, a Time Agent," Jack continued. Dan smiled again at Stella, then turned to Jack, halting his inroductions.

"Jack, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

"Sure," said Jack, putting down his drink. "You don't mind, do you Stella?" Stella shrugged.

"I'm sure I can entertain myself," she said, eyeing an Egyptian man who had been looking at her for quite a while.

"I see you've met your match Jack!" said Dan, looking delighted.

"Not by a long way," he reassured him. "See you in a sec." He followed Dan through the crowd as the candles began to burn out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Morning!" said Rose cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. The Doctor glanced up from his book, smiling in greeting. Jack and Stella did not look well. Both seemed barely conscious, each with a glass of water, two Alka-Seltzers, and strong black coffee. "Oh dear…somebody partied too hard with Ani the carpenter."

"For a carpenter, he was a really great…uh, dancer," Stella ad-libbed quickly, sipping her coffee and grimacing. "I don't even like coffee."

"I'll make you some tea if you want," Rose offered, boiling the kettle.

"No thanks, I need the caffeine," she replied, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You're a girl in need of Red Bull," Jack commented.

"Says the man looking very much like the living dead," Stella snapped. Jack went over to the sink and splashed water in his face.

"OK, that's better," he said, looking brighter. "Doctor, is it OK if I…uh…upgrade the TARDIS?" he looked extremely shifty. Not surprisingly, the Doctor looked less than happy.

"What are you planning on doing to her exactly?" he asked warily.

"Just like I said, upgrading," said Jack.

"Upgrading what?"

"The uh, radar system," he said, jamming his hands into his pockets and looking uncomfortable. The Doctor frowned. There was only one reason for Jack wanting to upgrade the radar: he was looking for something. Jack knew enough about the TARDIS not to hurt it, but the Doctor wasn't sure whether what he was planning to track down was going to greet them or kill them, and it wasn't a comforting thought.

"I trust you Jack," he said simply.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Then upgrade," said the Doctor, going back to his book. Jack looked very pleased, and immediately dashed off to the control room.

"What's he up to?" wondered Rose aloud. The Doctor just shrugged. Stella groaned.

"Don't let me EVER drink as much as I did last night again," she said, giving up on her coffee and downing the water/Alka-Selzers. "I'm going back to bed."

"Going to be a slow day then," said Rose, as Stella disappeared down the corridor.

"I sincerely doubt it," replied the Doctor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Just a bit of a 'set up' chapter to get you all back into the flow…next time things will get more interesting. Make sure you all review…I leave you with some highly amusing and/or thought provoking quotes…ciao…

**Buffy:** Hmm, that much quality time with my mom would probably lead to some quality matricide.

**Xander:** I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away.

**Giles:** That's all he said? Fork Guy?  
**Buffy:** That's all Cryptic Guy said: Fork Guy.  
**Giles:** I think there are too many guys in your life.

**Spike:** If every vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock.

**Spike:** I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flowerperson, and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move.

See you in the next dimension…don't be late!


	2. Upgrades and Insensitivity

**Jack's Agenda Part Two**

**Notes: **Back again with another chapter…I'll be churning them out because it's the end of term and we're getting hardly any homework! Huzzah! Feel excited, people, excited!

Major kudos again to Roy, who came up with the term para-dimensional radar completely at random! You're thinking like a Whovian Roy! Be afraid!

**Jessie Wings: **She's back! Glad you're so damn happy about it, although Crawdie thinks it's unhealthy…stuff him. I'm happy too, she's a nice character to write. Yes, the eye makeup wasn't strictly necessary, but it was so funny I had to have it in there! I love to make people laugh…you're not a cabbage? (blink) You must be a jellied eel then.

**Interstella: **It's going to get even more interesting, I promise you! OK, good idea, he'll be watching…just to make sure!

**Tai: **You get that feeling too? Man, I thought it was just me! Or, I arrive in the next dimension and THEN everyone leaves. I know, he does tend to blend in, but I really doubt he would in Ancient Egypt. In a leather jacket. Apart from the fact he'd be swelteringly hot, even with his different biology, he'd probably be carted off to the Pharaoh for looking so damn strange. Uhm…I'll answer some of your questions. Jack's looking for…read the chapter. Buffy quotes…they were funny. Peril…you betcha. Normal? No way.

**Shangri-la-gypsy: **Sadly, the rest of the chappies won't be in Egypt, it was just a set up location. But keep reading…the !Top secret location! will be just as good.

**scary miss mary: **Here we go!

**Tear22: **Yes, that will always stay in my mind as Stella's greatest achievement, albeit aided by Jack and Rose…and yes, technically it was Rose who put it on him…but Stella was part of it, so it's her achievement!

Thanks to all of my reviewers for returning to read the rest of Stella's escapades! Let's see if we can hook some more, right? It really infuriates me to see how many people read but don't review…I can tell that's irritating some of you as well. Please, if you're reading, at least leave a teensy little review, please? It'll make my day. Tell your friends! Eevee's back!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What ya doing?" said Stella in a sing-song voice. Jack's head jerked upwards and smashed against an open panel of the TARDIS. Stella giggled.

"You've recovered then," said Jack, also laughing, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"The magic of sleep," explained Stella. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Right here," said the latter as he entered the control room. "OK then Jack, what've you been up to?"

"You're now the proud owner of a para-dimensional radar system!" said Jack, looking immensely pleased with his work. Stella helped him as he scrambled out from underneath the floor panel.

To Jack's dismay, the Doctor didn't look as happy.

"Go away Stella," said the Doctor, looking troubled.

"Oh that's nice."

"Just go." Stella stalked from the room, looking offended, but narrowly avoiding falling through the open panel.

"Jack, why para-dimensional?" asked the Doctor bluntly. "If we need to detect anything, bog standard radar does the trick."

"It's a fantastic gadget," said Jack, skimming around the question. "You can see any object anywhere from any time, so long as it was, is or will be stationary. You just click on the object and the time flashes up…when it was built and when it's destroyed. We can find anything with this, anything at all, as long as it doesn't move around too much. Things in orbit we can find—"

"Jack, what are you looking for?" Jack swallowed.

"You won't like it," he warned.

"Try me." Jack sighed and hesitated. When he did speak, it was in a very quiet voice.

"I want to find the headquarters of the Time Agents," he said. His voice got stronger. "To steal back what they stole from me."

"So, illegal?"

"Technically."

"They stole your memories," stated the Doctor. "You want them back. Sounds fair to me." Jack looked very surprised.

"It could be very dangerous," he said nervously.

"We're always in danger," said the Doctor, smiling slightly. "OK, I'll be frank. I can't say I'm very happy. In fact, I'm quite angry that you didn't discuss this with me _before _you made the upgrades." Jack flushed. "But I said I trusted you. You have my backing." The American beamed happily.

"If it'll make any difference, I can tell you why I want to do this now," he offered. "Dan Butler, a Time Agent. I met him in Egypt, and he told me which sector the HQ was in. So I knew where to start looking."

"He told you, just like that?" said the Doctor suspiciously.

"He was a friend."

"How drunk?"

"Not…very…" said Jack hesitantly. "Not as much as me and Stella."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," said the Doctor, rolling his eyes, moving towards the door.

"Doctor?" He turned. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Didn't think you'd let me."

"Am I that bad?"

"Course not," said Jack grinning. "You're intelligent, handsome…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, _Captain _Jack."

"That's not what Anthoni said. Flora quite liked it too, as did Rachel, Syta, Isis…" Jack trailed off, his eyes twinkling. The Doctor left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe this," said Rose, as she stared at the blank screen. Jack put his hands on his hips indignantly. "Oh come on. A slide show?"

"You'll remember it better if it's illustrated," said Jack, getting out a pointer. Rose stifled a giggle. "First slide Stella." Stella gamely clicked the button that had been entrusted to her. She stood at the back of a smallish room that was crammed with fifteen or so chairs, the type with little American desks attached. A picture of a topless Jack flashed up on the screen, an arrow pointing to his head.

"A while back, I woke up one morning to find something was missing," Jack began.

"Your shirt?" asked Rose dryly.

"Two years worth of memories," said Jack, giving her a hard stare. "Stolen by my former colleagues. Naturally, I was unhappy with this, and spent a good few years ripping them off."

"Why didn't you just steal them back?" asked Stella from her position by the projector.

"I couldn't remember where HQ was, funnily enough," said Jack. "A whole Universe. I couldn't search it all. I needed a location. Which Dan Butler gave to me. Next slide."

An ugly space station type structure came into view.

"Ugh, who decorated that?" said Stella in disgust. Rose wrinkled her nose in agreement. The station was…pointy, Stella thought. Sludge coloured and pointy.

"_That _is a picture I just took of the HQ," Jack continued. "It's not a pretty place. And it's not small either."

"Oh great, we get to search a highly guarded Time Agent headquarters for…" The Doctor trailed off. "That's a point, what are we looking for? Even Time Agents don't keep memories on disks."

"But that's exactly what they do," said Jack incredulously. "They wipe people and keep it all on file. You didn't know?" The Doctor shrugged. "Pinch me someone, the great Doctor doesn't know something that a man with memory loss does."

"Oh shut it," he snapped. "I don't know everything."

"I feel quite faint," said Jack dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead. "Now he's admitting he doesn't know it all…what is the Universe coming to?"

"The point is, how did _you _know they kept it on disk?" said the Doctor. He looked cross. "If this is an educated guess…"

"Doctor, please. I spent a lot of time studying these people so I could rip them off. I know, OK?" said Jack. "In fact, the only thing I don't know is where the library will be," he mused.

"They have a library of peoples' memories?" said Rose looking disgusted. "That is just _sick_."

"The BBC have libraries of old shows, it's a bit like that," said the Doctor insensitively.

"Oh what, so now you're saying peoples' lives are in the same league as old episodes of Blue Peter?" demanded Rose.

"Can we please get back on track?" asked Jack plaintively. "We don't have time for you two to fall out."

"I wasn't falling out with her," said the Doctor stubbornly.

"And he started it—"

"What are you talking about!"

Jack watched helplessly as they broke into a childish fight about who had started it. Stella tried very hard not to laugh.

"Would you like me to show the next slide?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Nah, let's just leave them to it," he said dejectedly. "It can wait."

The Doctor and Rose were too busy arguing to notice them leave. Both had risen from their seats a in anger.

"I don't understand you Doctor!" yelled Rose. "One minute you're saving the world, then the next you're talking about human memories and feelings as if they're worthless! Look what happened to Jack!"

"I didn't say that! And Jack's been fine…"

"You know what your problem is? You have no concept of sensitivity or tact when it comes to humans!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! And I bet you've really hurt Jack's—" Rose paused and looked around. "They've gone."

"Why should they have stayed? To listen to us argue about how insensitive I am?" the Doctor said, raising an eyebrow. Rose sighed.

"You were insensitive," she said.

"Only by your standards," the Doctor persisted. "I'm not human Rose."

"Yeah," she said, looking awkward. "It just got on my nerves OK? You're always so…" Rose stopped herself from continuing the argument just in time. "Look, I haven't been sleeping very well. Can we chalk it down to tiredness please?"

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" asked the Doctor, moving closer to her and sliding into a seat.

"Oh, so now you're concerned?" asked Rose, folding her arms.

"Of course I am, you're my friend. One of my best friends," he said. "Which includes the TARDIS of course," he added hurriedly, glancing at the surrounding walls. "What's on your mind?" Rose leant against a desk and shrugged.

"Just…stuff," she said vaguely. "Like the Dalek and the child and the world blowing up. Normal stuff."

"Normal stuff? How come you never told me things were bothering you?" he demanded.

"Because nothing like that bothers you," said Rose softly. There was a silence.

"It does bother me, all the time," the Doctor admitted. "Especially seeing you get hurt or frightened." He took hold of her hands, brushing the gold ring he'd made for her with his thumb. "Because then I get frightened too." Rose grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks," she whispered into his jacket.

"No problem," he replied. They broke apart, feeling slightly foolish. The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Now to young Captain Jack."

"Oh God," said Rose. "More fun fun danger and no real plan. Must be Saturday."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

OK, things are starting to get moving…I think this fic might be longer than the original, purely because before we move to the action I want to establish some bonds between the characters. But, all going well, we should be just getting to the action at the end of the next chappie…possibly sooner! Just wait and see, ma petites chous!

Crawdie: You just assume they're all female. It should be petit(e)s chous.

Since when did you become master of all things French?

Crawdie: You do exaggerate Eevee.

Yeah whatever. By the way, I've got over a hundred hits for this story, and it really infuriates me! (Unless you've all liked the one chapter so much you reread it fifteen times). If you read, please review! You pay for every other form of entertainment…cinema, TV, radio, even the frickin circus! Reviews are payment! Pay up!

And now, for extra amusement, some quotes from Austin Powers in Goldmember. These are free.

**Goldmember** I'm from Holland. Isn't that vierd?

**Dr. Evil** I'm Dougie, I'm Dougie!

**Goldmember** I love gooooooold!

**Dr. Evil** Are those frickin' sharks with frickin' laser beams attached to their frickin' heads!

**Nigel Powers**: There are two things in the world I can't stand: people who are intolerant of other people's cultures... and the Dutch.

**Henchman Sailor**: _Approaches warily_   
**Nigel Powers**: Do you know who I am?  
**Henchman Sailor**: _Nods_  
**Nigel Powers**: Have you got any idea how many anonymous henchmen I've killed over the years?  
**Henchman Sailor**: _Nods again_  
**Nigel Powers**: I mean, look at you. You don't even have a name tag. You've got no chance. Why don't you just fall down?

**Japanese Man 1**: RUN! IT'S GODZILLA!  
**Japanese Man 2**: It looks like Godzilla, but due to international copyright laws - it's not.  
**Japanese Man 1**: STILL! WE SHOULD RUN LIKE IT IS GODZILLA!  
**Japanese Man 2**: Though it isn't.  
_Japanese Man 2 Winks at Camera; both scream and run away_

See ya on the flip side!


	3. Oh good grief it's a whirlpool

**Jack's Agenda Part Three**

**Notes: **I am so, so, so, so (put in as many so's as you like) SORRY for not updating! I think my muse was having a bit of a nap…and just as things were about to get exciting!

I guess the reason for this is the bad habit of working on too many fics at time. I currently have this one, another Doctor Who one and a Pokemon one on the go, so I got confused and befuddled and didn't manage my time correctly…and when I was building up loyal fans too!

Anyway, I'm really sorry, I've finished those fics now, so I'm giving this my full attention! …and to anyone who likes this story…you can have a cookie. OK?

**Vampirehelsing: **There's more! Even if it took a while!

**Tear22: **You're WHAT? Secretly male! Oh no! Whatever shall I do, I've been deceived! Melodramatics over now…hmmm, that's interesting. I think Jack Sparrow's slightly more weird than Jack, but I can see some similarities…yeah, I wanted to use this subject because I don't think it's been done all that much. You know how, uh, 'unique' I am!

**Lila: **Fantastic! Another Stella fan…I think people like her more than me! Thanks for reviewing.

**Roma-roma: **A little pointless…and yes, I was getting worried about him. I must take a moment to find his voice again…OK…no, wait…now you see why I've taken so long to update!

**Becsy Lexi: **I wish I could promise more Doctor/Rose but I just can't! The Stella fics (however many I decide to write) will always be slightly 9Rose and no more than that. You know, the kind of thing you see in the show. Thanks for your review.

**Fobofish92: **Lol, your review made me laugh! Thanks so much for reviewing, it really does make a difference. Why won't people just be the inanimate objects that I want them to be…? (grumbles) Right, you're a potato now.

**Banshee: **Yes, it's wonderful to be amongst the 'plz update soons'. Which I haven't actually done…sorry about that. Thanks for your continuing support…you know how much you rock…

**Scarymissmary: **Yes, yes, praise me…Try as I might, I can't write a story without humour! Even my tragedy is humorous in dialogue! It just happens…I don't know where that line came from actually…probably the deepest depths of my mind…maybe I should start thanking my muses more often.

**Interstella: **Yes indeed.

**Jessie Wings: **You shoulda reviewed, I shoulda updated…looks like we're both late.

**Tai: **Yeah, wish my Saturdays were like that too…although possibly without the 'probable death' thing. That wouldn't make me very happy.

**Mei1105: **It looks like Godzilla, but due to international copyright laws, it's not…I love that film. Cookies if you keep playing with me and we complete the whole quote. Awww, you think so? She'll be thrilled when I tell her.

**Dingbatt a dory: **Thanks…and everybody loves cabbages! Don't you?

And finally, the update you've all been waiting for!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Stella didn't feel quite as nervous as she probably should have, which was interesting. This was definitely more dangerous than anything she'd ever done before, except maybe the whole rollerblade chase thing…anyway, breaking into a police HQ was in a totally different league. And she was a child then. She'd had five years to grow up. Which made it all the stranger that they'd only been travelling a couple more _weeks_.

She walked into the control room, stubbing her toe on a spanner, which alerted the others to her presence as she hopped about swearing.

"Hi guys," she said, rubbing her toe. They all looked as nervous as she did…well, except the Doctor, who was pretending not to care. That was so like him. Feel uncomfortable, cover it up.

"Nice…uh, clothes," said Jack, looking bemusedly at her. She was wearing black Docs, black trousers, a black top and a black jacket. Teamed with her dyed black hair, she almost looked like a Goth. Except, more heavily freckled.

"What?" demanded Stella. "It's just black. Black is covert!" Jack just grinned at her.

"OK Stella," he said. "Right, we're all here now, that's good…" He cleared his throat. "I managed to find out where the library was by using an infra red scan. The disks are metal, which means a lot of blue in one place. It's on the third floor."

"Cool," said Stella, who had been unable to shake the teenage dialect.

"Exactly." Jack beamed. "Doctor, I'll might need you to tamper with some alarms, but I don't think there'll be all that much to contend with. They're not storing anything else valuable there, and besides, it's open at the moment. They're answering distress calls from all around the sector, and it'll have loads of people reporting crimes. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Whenever someone says that, I get nervous," said the Doctor. "I'll land the TARDIS. Rose, give me a hand?"

Rose got into position and held down the levers she was told to whilst the Doctor rushed around like a mad thing. Jack was also shouted at to take some controls.

"Still don't trust me Doctor?" teased Stella.

"Not at all. Push that." Stella grinned and took her place as the TARDIS began to materialise in a dark corner of the building. Third floor.

They sneaked out of the box as soon as it stopped flashing. Thankfully, the TARDIS had picked a deserted corridor. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. She'd eaten a large breakfast. She didn't want to run too quickly too soon.

"Here. I downloaded the scan you did onto here," said the Doctor, passing Jack his little navigation computer.

"Good thinking. Knew I could rely on you," said Jack, leading the party through a maze of corridors. Stella glanced around nervously, wishing she'd worn her skates instead of her clumpy Docs. The boots seemed to make an awful lot of noise on the metal floor.

Everything was metal really. _Even the cleaners_, thought Stella, as a robot with a mop glided by, thankfully not looking their way. And…where were the people?

"I thought you said it would be packed," hissed Rose, obviously thinking the same thing.

"I know. I don't understand it. Either things have really changed since I was here, or something's wrong," said Jack, frowning. "Maybe we should call this off."

"We're not in trouble yet," reasoned the Doctor. "Let's keep going."

They approached an information desk near to a lift. But there was no one sat behind it.

"This is creepy," whispered Stella.

"It's like a ghost building," agreed Rose.

"But I saw people on the scan this morning," insisted Jack. "Red means people. Unless someone foxed the sensors."

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Stella. "Why would they want to make it look like there were people here?" They paused in the deserted reception area. The Doctor shrugged and sat behind the computer.

"I'll do some hacking," he said, cracking his knuckles. Rose peered over his shoulder and started asking "What's that?" and pointing to various things on the screen.

"They will be here forever," said Jack, gritting his teeth. "Just make sure you shut off any alarms, OK? Come on Stella." Stella waved to them and followed Jack. They came to a locked door.

"This is it," said Jack, fumbling for his sonic gun. "Told you this would be easy." Stella rolled her eyes and leant against the wall. It moved so swiftly and silently she was taken by surprise. She didn't even gasp as, in pure Scooby Doo fashion, the wall twirled round and whisked her away. "And we're in!" Jack looked around triumphantly. "Stella?" He shrugged. "Must've gone back to the Doctor," he said to himself, walking into the library.

It was huge. Really, really huge. Which was completely sickening because it contained shelf upon shelf of human memories. Jack looked around. Still nobody. He located the 'H' shelf and quickly found Harkness. Just one disk hid two years of his life. Grinning with excitement, he began running back towards the Doctor, and found somebody else was already there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, this is just _so _clichéd," muttered Stella as she found herself whizzing down a little steel chute. Her Docs and then the rest of her slammed into what appeared to be a dead end but in reality was just the end of the chute and a big ol' hole in the floor. Which she fell through.

She was pleasantly surprised when she landed in water. Water she could handle after years of swimming. She trod water thoughtfully as she looked around the huge tank. No sharks or jellyfish or piranhas. Just water. It wasn't even very big. In fact, the only threat here seemed to be to her Docs, which were already soaked through and probably beyond repair. She kicked them off and her black denim jacket. They were too heavy now, and she didn't know how long she would be treading water.

She swam around the tank, but it was completely enclosed except for the hole she had come through. She even swam down to the bottom, completely trashing her make up. Nothing there either. There was a seam around a square panel, but there was no way of opening it.

She wasn't in any immediate danger, so she kicked back, floating on her back.

It was almost nice.

Until the panel slowly began to open and the water started draining away. Stella panicked. So this was it. She was going to drown in a pipe somewhere in space. Great.

But the water level didn't seem to be getting any lower. More openings had appeared in the ceiling, and water pounded through.

It was when she started moving that Stella got it. They weren't going to suck her into a pipe. They were going to drown her in a whirlpool.

"Well this is just peachy," she muttered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a gun pressed at Jack's back and another aimed at him from behind the desk. The Doctor and Rose were slumped on the floor. Even now, more guards were dragging them away.

One of the guards was muttering into a headset. "…just as you expected. I'll bring him straight up." He grinned at Jack. "We caught you red handed. It's time for a celebration. You get to meet the boss."

"Great," said Jack. "Service with a smile." _I was set up. They knew I was coming. They foxed the sensors and…oh God, what happened to Stella? How could this happen?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lotsa questions there Jack-o-lantern. And I'm guessing you guys are probably thinking along the same lines, am I right? Yes? Thought I was.

Anyway, welcome the return of Jack's Agenda with many huzzahs and reviews and ye shall be rewarded!


	4. Someone does an impression

**Jack's Agenda Part Four**

**Notes: **See? Back in the swing and churning the chapters out for y'all. Be happy and reward me with reviews. You know I'm worth it.

**This is a general note to all my reviewers because it's very late at night and I can't be bothered with personal notes…anyway, you already KNOW how much you rock.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"OK, so struggling isn't a good thing to do," gasped Stella, who once again found herself not only in life threatening danger, but talking to herself. She was very tired from fighting against the whirlpool that she knew would probably drown her eventually. She was a strong swimmer, but could hardly swim properly whilst fighting a whirlpool that kept changing direction. Sometimes she found herself helping it drag her down.

"This is so pointless!" she grumbled. "Why didn't they just shoot me?" Surely if they wanted to kill her this badly they would do it _properly_? It was really getting to her now, the constant strain of chopping and changing. Her muscles would give her hell tomorrow. If there was a tomorrow.

Still. She would not give them the satisfaction of going to pieces. And surely there was no point fighting the current? It wouldn't take her anywhere but down, and she knew how to stay afloat well enough. So, Stella just closed her eyes and relaxed, kicking slightly in the raging water to keep her head afloat. This was much easier than swimming.

_But seriously. Why can't they just kill me properly? Anyone would think they wanted me to panic. Put on a show for them. Twisted._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack was dragged to an office by two guards, one on each side, and one behind with a gun for good measure. _Well, at least I'll find out who stitched me up_ he thought glumly as he was pushed to his knees in front of a tall mahogany desk. He almost growled in fury when he sat who was sat behind it.

"Hello again Jack," said Dan Butler pleasantly. "I must say, you've given us quite a run around, flying through time like that."

"Wouldn't want to make it easy for you," said Jack with venom. "You bastard. You tricked me into coming here by giving me the coordinates. You pretended to be my friend and you tricked me."

"Well, you've done it many times before yourself Jack, and you make it sound so ugly," said Dan lightly.

"It is ugly. I brought women here, good friends of mine," said Jack. "And if you hurt them…"

Dan brushed aside his threat like a fly. "Now now Jack, no hard feelings. But you are a criminal, so you could hardly expect us to welcome you."

"My friends aren't. They're innocents!"

"Breaking and entering? I think not," said Dan. "And speaking of women, were you aware that a young female wearing black stepped into one of the marvellous traps we had set for you?"

"What have you done to her?" demanded Jack, his heart dropping somewhere through the floor.

"Oh well, nothing really," said Dan. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Why, do you think I should?"

"Oh leave it out," said Jack with distaste. Dan's eyes went very cold.

"Very well," he said. "I will show you." He pressed a button on his desk and a large screen behind him revealed Stella, seemingly unconscious, about to be sucked into a whirlpool.

"Let her go!" yelled Jack in fury. How dare they mess with him like this?

"I'm not an unreasonable man Jack," said Dan coolly, shutting off the screen. "I am perfectly willing to release her and your other friends if you cooperate with me. You have something I want and have wanted to destroy for a very long time. And I have something you want that I very well could destroy." Jack's thoughts slipped to the disk in his pocket. "That's right. I see we're on the same level. You give me the disk, and I release them. All of them."

Jack desperately tried to find some other way to win. He was alone. His weapons had been taken. He was outnumbered and at least one of his friends was in danger. Dan cocked his head slightly, waiting for an answer. Jack tried to stall him. "What's on that disk that you want to destroy so desperately anyway?" he asked.

"I assure you Jack," said Dan cruelly. "You will never know."

Jack swallowed. The disk stuck into his thigh.

"I am going to count to ten," said Dan in boredom. "One…"

"Oh spare me the melodramatics," said Jack angrily, pulling out the disk and thrusting it at him.

"Thank you," said Dan courteously. He dropped it onto the ground and cracked it beneath his boot. Then he clicked his fingers. The guards seized Jack again and started dragging him away. Jack realised at once that he'd been tricked.

"You should have been more specific Jack," advised Dan. "I will release your friends of course. But I cannot release you. Not without a trial at least."

"You bastard," breathed Jack again.

"That's as may be," said Dan. "You will remain in police custody for twenty-four hours. Then you will be escorted to a courtroom in sector C313. You will then stand trial for all previous misdemeanours you may have committed. You will be allowed one phone call." He smiled. "Jack you don't know how long I've wanted to say this. Jack Harkness, I am placing you under arrest for fraud, lying to members of the Time Agency, damage to Agency property and breaking and entering."

"You won't get away with this you know," yelled Jack as he was hauled away.

"No Jack." Dan Butler smiled as he poured himself a brandy. "You won't."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A bit short, but worth it! Oh dear, Jack's in a bit of a predicament isn't he? But Dan's biggest mistake I guess was releasing the Doctor…he definitely doesn't know what he's messing with. If anyone can spot the movie quote I slipped in I'll give them the Master of Observation Award! Otherwise known as the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award for reasons known only to me and Roy… long story.

REVIEW! REVIEW! You know I'll eat you if you don't, so just REVIEW, OK?


	5. The Doctor Giggles

**Jack's Agenda Part Five**

**Notes: **Dan Butler is bad! What a revelation…actually, I was just looking for a bad guy and thought it would be cool to link it back to the start. Yes, I know the last chapter was too short, but that way you don't get bored! And I post more chapters! And I get more reviews! (this should happen)

**Bookz: **I agree.

**Morph: **Thankee sankee! Ah well, you can't always rely on the Doctor…hint hint. Nope! You didn't get it! Keep looking…I've pasted the corresponding extract at the bottom…look again, morphy my dear!

**Banshee: **Banshee, did you spot it? And aren't you loving the Chubby Chub Chub Chub thing, lol? If you don't understand that, I say only 'Tracey' and 'Pokemopolis'. Thank you, thank you, I'm a comedian at heart.

**Mei: **Though it isn't! Yay! We completed it! Cookies for you! I know, I've had about five GCSE lectures from my teachers in a week…you'd think they'd organise it so only one of them had to say it. I know, I love a good villain myself.

**Cloudhaven: **The best kind of Time Agents I think!

**Dingbatt: **Oh goody, a gripped reader…just as long as you keep reviewing. Thanks for reading and reviewing my other fics by the way, it's really touching and supportive of you.

**Uh.yeah: **Speak out my dear, and you may win the award! Ah well, as I keep saying, you can't always rely on the Doctor!

**Cossie: **Yeah, good reasons but I don't think Jack has a chance with Rose really. Maybe now the Doctor's regenerated, but never before. Thanks so much for betaing this, it helped LOADS! I will use you again! Although I'm open to suggestions if anyone else wants to beta (I'm not giving you previews just for the sake of it though, you have to put some work in!) Thanks for your reviews Cos, ttyl.

**Spaci: **Yes! That is the point! If you don't like him, that means I've written a good villain, am I right?

**Tai: **Your reviews are so excellent they're almost better than my fic. Speaking of, when are you going to reclaim your muse and start writing again? Anyway, it's a difficult award to win because I'm a master of concealing quotes, but keep trying!

Big huzzahs to Cossie, who betad this for me for the first time ever! Beating is the way forward peeps…try it! I'll beta anything for anyone, and Cossie'll tell you how ruthless but just I am!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I lost my shoes _again_," moaned Stella, huddling into a blanket and sniffing.

"More important things to worry about," the Doctor reminded her.

"Yeah, but it's the _second time_," she said. "Doc Martins aren't cheap you know!"

"We know Stella!" snapped Rose, who was cold, had a headache from being knocked out and was seriously fed up. Stella slumped.

"Sorry," she said humbly.

They all sighed. They were back on the TARDIS, which was great, but they were missing a member of its crew. They sat in the control room on the grated floor, Stella still wet and dripping from her watery encounter.

"OK. It's obvious how we can do this, isn't it? We just fly the TARDIS into his jail cell and whisk him away," she said. "You two were there, so you know where to land it."

"Oh gosh, what a great idea that I hadn't already considered about a billion times," said the Doctor irritably, who also had a headache and was feeling slightly woozy.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry I only have limited powers of telepathy."

"They'll be expecting us to do that," said the Doctor, ignoring her. "We need to try something else."

"Like what!" said Stella. "That whole place is probably riddled with traps! I'm not loosing any more footwear!"

"She's right Doctor. What options do we have?" asked Rose. She looked exhausted.

"Look, why don't you two have a rest or something?" he suggested. "That'll give me some time to think."

"Finally, a good suggestion," said Stella, flashing them both a smile as she padded away to her room. "G'night." Rose looked hesitant, tired though she was.

"You won't try anything without me, will you?" she asked him, looking him square in the face. The Doctor chuckled and reached out to her, ruffling her hair. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away, grinning at him.

"Still wearing my ring?" he asked, hoping to sound nonchalant as he caught a flash of gold.

"Never take it off."

"Your finger'll go all mouldy and then I'll have to chop it off…"

"You're crazy."

"I'm a genius!" Rose laughed at that.

"I agree. You're a one-of-a-kind genius." The Doctor looked pleased, even though he knew she was goading him. "Now put that big brain to work and help Jack, OK? Just don't go without me."

"I couldn't," he teased. "You're my sidekick." Rose kicked his shin and escaped to her room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_I could blast the guards with the laser I hide for emergencies._

_I could blast the door._

_I could blast all the other people in the building including Dan Butler. Then I could kick him. _

_But I couldn't blast a hole through the outer walls unless I want to die in thirty seconds._

_OK._

_New plan._

_I could blast everybody and the door, then find some way to communicate with the TARDIS._

_Well. I could try._

But one laser against countless guards and robots… 

_OK. _

_New plan._

_I wait for the Doctor._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on old girl…I know you _like_ being a police box, but just this once…"

The Doctor was attempting to do something he'd attempted many times before: fix the chameleon circuit. There was a small chance that if he could do that, then land the TARDIS inside Jack's cell, that maybe he would have the element of surprise.

Just a few seconds before people started shooting at him to drag Jack inside.

It was worth a shot.

"Come on TARDIS…just have a go at being an agency filing cabinet for once…maybe even invisible…just _anything _but a police box…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Still wearing my ring?"_

Rose grinned in the darkness and twisted the ring on her finger. The Doctor was almost certainly crushing on her, and though she would never admit it out loud, she could feel the attraction herself…

"_Still wearing my ring?"_

That was the sort of thing your boyfriend said to you. Well, if you lived in America. Teenage couples traded rings in America, or so TV had lead her to believe.

And, of course, engaged couples around the world swapped rings.

"_Still wearing my ring?"_

It was the way he said it that had really given her the hint. Actually, not so much a hint as the final straw. She piled up the evidence in her head. The hand holding. The hugging. The way he protected her at all costs. And, of course, making a ring for her _from scratch_ and taking her to a truly beautiful location to give it to her.

And the way he'd said it…like he didn't really care…it was the way all men spoke to all women across the globe when they were nervous about their feelings.

"_Still wearing my ring?"_

Yes. She would wear his ring. As long as he spoke to her like that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Although she had gone to her room to 'rest', Stella had inexplicably found herself skating again.

_I guess it's just what I do when I'm nervous_, she thought.

It wasn't just nerves though. Stella was completely beating herself up inside.

_If I hadn't fallen through that wall, I could have helped Jack. We would have thrashed_ _the guards together and gone back to the TARDIS to celebrate… _

Stella shook her head. She was being completely irrational, which meant that she was over tired. She skated slowly back to her room.

She guessed this was what people referred to as 'survivor's guilt'. Only no one had died and…

Stella flopped onto her bed. She definitely needed to go to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes!"

The Doctor did a little jig of happiness. It was working! Oh he was _so _clever!

"I am _so _clever! So very clever! Fantastic! Fantastic!"

He fumbled for the intercom.

"Rose! Stella! Wake up! I've done it!"

Stella groaned. Why oh why did the TARDIS have an intercom?

Rose, after looking around blearily for the source of the noise, stumbled out of bed and made her way to the control room.

"What have you done?" she said, looking excited but a little scared.

"I fixed the chameleon circuit!" said the Doctor, grabbing Rose and leading her into another dance of happiness. "The disguise is working! We can go in and rescue Jack!" Rose laughed. She couldn't help it. The Doctor was acting like a kid, and his joy was contagious.

"That's excellent!" she said, beaming up at him as he dipped her to the ground.

"It's not just excellent Rose, it's absolutely completely fantastic! We can go anywhere now, anywhere at all and we'll blend in! No one will ever suspect us again! No more 'Follow that police box'!"

"Calm down," said Rose, as he swept her back up again and hugged her. "You're not making sense!"

"I may never make sense again!" crowed the Doctor. "I've never been this happy!"

"Are you sure it works?"

The Doctor's face fell.

"You don't believe me?"

Rose studied his face. Something was different, but she couldn't quite place it. This was the Doctor. He _never _danced if he could avoid it. His eyes were too bright, and he felt…

"You're really hot."

He beamed. "Thank you!"

"No, I mean…" Rose held up a hand to his forehead like her mum used to when she had a fever. The Doctor had mentioned to her once that Time Lords had different body temperatures to humans, but even to her untrained hands he felt as if he was burning up. "You've got a temperature."

"It's just the dancing," said the Doctor carelessly.

"Are you sure? You're OK?" Rose searched his face. Something definitely wasn't right. "Look, I know you're really…really eager to get Jack back, but why don't you get some rest now?"

"But _why_?" demanded the Doctor. "Rose, you're acting like I'm a sick five year old."

"I'm _serious_ Doctor! You're not one hundred per cent!"

"What's going on?" Stella stood hesitantly in the doorway, dressed in an oversized T-shirt and baggy shorts. "Are you two arguing again?"

"Does he look well to you?" demanded Rose.

"I dunno…" Stella struggled to see what Rose could so clearly. "He does look a bit…a bit weird maybe?"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, you know it only upsets me," babbled the Doctor. "I just fixed the TARDIS Bella!"

"It's _Stella_," growled the teenager.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" he pleaded. Rose shook her head firmly.

"Go to bed!"

"You can't boss me around! I'm a Time Lord!"

"You heard me Doctor!" said Rose, trying to use her mum's most commanding voice. "Go to bed!"

The Doctor giggled. "You look cute when you're angry." Rose watched him leave, stumbling a little as he tried to find the right doors.

"Was he _drunk_?" asked Stella, gaping after him. Rose shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," she said. She bit her lip. "So what's wrong?"

"You don't think…" Stella swallowed. "Look, this is a long shot and I'm not very good at detective work, but do you think that maybe they did something to you while you were locked up? Can you remember?"

"I don't remember anything," confessed Rose. "I was unconscious pretty much the whole time."

"But the Doctor's not human, right?" continued Stella. "Maybe he came round before you and they…I dunno…sedated him or something. Tranquillisers."

"And he's getting weird because they used human drugs," said Rose, a hand flying to her mouth. "He _never_ takes human drugs, not even aspirin!"

"He could get really ill!" cried Stella. "And we'd be stuck here! What if this means—"

But she was interrupted by a crash coming from the general direction of the Doctor's room. Rose sprinted down the corridors, Stella on her heels. The Doctor was lying in a crumpled heap, half groaning, half _giggling_.

"He must have collapsed," said Rose immediately. "Help me prop him up." Stella gently placed one of his arms around her shoulders and helped Rose hoist him to a standing position.

"I don't know what happened," said the Doctor, giving a sudden laugh. "It's the TARDIS…" he mumbled. "She tripped me up…and these _socks_…" He tried to tug at them, but Stella knocked his hand away and slung it around her shoulder again. He whimpered.

"Shush," said Rose absentmindedly, trying to concentrate on keeping him upright. They reached his bedroom door and Stella kicked it open, making the three of them sway dangerously. They dumped him on the bed, and he lay there, staring at the ceiling.

"I do not feel well," he announced suddenly, dashing for the bathroom. The girls winced as they heard him throw up.

"Rose, this is really bad," whispered Stella urgently. "Jack's going to be moved soon for a trial, one of the guards said so when they fished me out of the whirlpool of torment. We only have twenty four hours to save him, and the Doctor's the only one who can fly the TARDIS."

"Ten hours," corrected Rose, doingsome fast clac. "Only ten hours left."

"What are we going to do?" asked Stella. Rose's mind raced desperately. She thought back, thought through everything she knew about the TARDIS. It was impossible. The TARDIS controls were immensely complicated, because even the Doctor sometimes had trouble controlling it. She was completely helpless, they all were…and if they were helpless, who would help Jack?

Suddenly Rose's thoughts settled on something that had happened all too recently. It was an answer. It was a solution.

It could also create massive problems.

"This is what we have to do…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lots and lotsa plot twists there! Make sure you review…reviews keep me ALIVE. I'm WILTING! Wilting!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

By the way, I've noticed that no one (as yet) has won the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award for Master of Observation! I must say I'm surprised…you must be uncultured! But, to give you another chance and a hint, I've pasted an extract below from the previous chapter. If you can find the quote, I will award you the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award for Master of Observation! Don't worry if you still don't get it, there'll be more chances to win this coveted award in other Eevee fics (maybe even in this one). Keep looking, observers! Hint: Jack noticed the quote. It's from a film I'm guessing he'd enjoy.

'"Wouldn't want to make it easy for you," said Jack with venom. "You bastard. You tricked me into coming here by giving me the coordinates. You pretended to be my friend and you tricked me."

"Well, you've done it many times before yourself Jack, and you make it sound so ugly," said Dan lightly.

"It is ugly. I brought women here, good friends of mine," said Jack. "And if you hurt them…"

Dan brushed aside his threat like a fly. "Now now Jack, no hard feelings. But you are a criminal, so you could hardly expect us to welcome you."

"My friends aren't. They're innocents!"

"Breaking and entering? I think not," said Dan. "And speaking of women, were you aware that a young female wearing black stepped into one of the marvellous traps we had set for you?"

"What have you done to her?" demanded Jack, his heart dropping somewhere through the floor.

"Oh well, nothing really," said Dan. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Why, do you think I should?"

"Oh leave it out," said Jack with distaste. Dan's eyes went very cold.

"Very well," he said. "I will show you." He pressed a button on his desk and a large screen behind him revealed Stella, seemingly unconscious, about to be sucked into a whirlpool.'

Got it now? Keep trying, observers!


	6. Gemini Angels

**Jack's Agenda Part Six**

**Notes**: Well, they're all in a very tricky position…I must say this story has taken on a whacked out life of it's own…I have no idea where this is going anymore…I just have a possible ending…it's all going pear shaped!

**Uh.yeah: **Yes, it's all very bad…but well done you! You've managed to win the Master of Observation Award (Chubby chub chub chub). I salute you, shake you warmly by the hand and say to you "Chubbychubchubchubchubchubchub!"

**Tai: **Yes, it's very addictive…but you can't say it for too long without spitting, which is a shame. Also the word 'chub' becomes meaningless, which is a crying shame!…I mean it about your reviews though, they're incredible! I love getting reviews from you! Teenage girls have strange priorities. And Jack may not get a chance to cause mayhem if Rose's plan works…I'm kinda cheating a bit cos I couldn't think of any other way for them to save him without the Doctor, so you'll have seen it before…but with two of them, it will have a different outcome! Lol, I really wanted to include the word 'socks' in some dialogue, I don't know why. This time I want to include the word 'Cambridge'. I'm not sure why. My mind is a little weird.

**Morph: **Cossie gave you spoilers? A spanking be upon her! Another winner of the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award! Well done morph, you smart ass you! And thanks for reviewing…I knew you would! ;)

**Spaci: **Good good, tell me what you like and I'll write more of the same. Thanks for the support.

**Cossie: **I hope you can forgive me for not sending this to you to beta…but time is money my friend! Basically, I'm impatient and there should be a spanking upon me. Aww, three huzzahs for me? Thankee sankee. Lol, it looks like 'huzzah' is the word of now, am I right?

**Dingbatt: **Yeah, I thought it would be funny…NOPE! You got it wrong! No award for you!

**YamiKITG: **Hi there you! Haven't seen you around recently…how are things? Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this update.

**Sands of Patience: **Why thank you! I am 'cool'? Wow, that's a first. Yup! You got it right too! You win the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award!

Regarding the Chubby Award: don't feel discouraged if you didn't win it! I'm superbly talented at hiding quotes (I'm not boasting, even Roy didn't spot the quote and she's the authority on Rocky Horror, being a transvestite) and there will be more chances…you just have to keep reading my fics, keep enjoying them, and be on the look out for those well hidden quotes! To all those who did win it: well done! Stick it on your profile for all to see!

And now, sit back and relax as you receive the next chapter of everyone's favourite fic…Jack's Agenda…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"The _what _of the TARDIS?" asked Stella again as she watched Rose trying to prise a panel off the control panel.

"Heart, and can you give me a hand please?"

"I don't understand how its _heart_ can help us rescue Jack," she stated, trying to find a seam in the panel.

"You wouldn't. A while back me and the others…it's a long story. But it's really powerful," said Rose.

"Which is why we should be playing with it?" Stella raised her eyebrows. "This doesn't sound like a very good plan. This sounds like a 'let's get ourselves killed' plan. Like running with scissors or playing with knives."

"The TARDIS wouldn't hurt us," said Rose dismissively. "And running with scissors is a lot less dangerous than skating with the Gaals."

"How can you be so sure?" Stella fired back. "I'm usually one for crazy ideas, hence the skating, but we won't be much help to anyone if we're dead." She gave another tug at the panel, breaking several finger nails. "And there's no way we're going to get it open this way. How did it open before?"

"I dunno…a rift in time or something…"

"Don't think we'll find one of those in the tool box." Which gave her an idea. "Wait here. I'll be back in a sec." She scampered away, leaving Rose still trying to find some way of opening the panel.

Stella knocked on his door anxiously. "Doctor?" No reply. She hadn't really expected one. She pushed it open.

The Doctor was lying quite still apart from his strained breathing. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over.

"Doctor?" He didn't even twitch. Stella approached the bed nervously and waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes didn't even flicker; his pupils unresponsive. It was decidedly eerie. If it wasn't for the sound of his laboured breathing, Stella would have said at a glance that he was dead.

Stella bit her lip. This was awkward. But the Doctor seemed pretty out of it…

There was no way she'd get his coat off, although he'd probably benefit from being cooler. She felt embarrassed doing so, but she searched through his pockets, in and out, until she found her prize. Rose had told her once before that it could do all sorts of things. She'd bet her life savings that one of those was unscrewing panels of the TARDIS. Otherwise, why would he have called it the sonic screwdriver?

Suddenly the Doctor coughed and spluttered weakly, making Stella jump like a thief caught red handed.

"Doctor? Can you hear me? How do you feel?" she said quickly, trying to somehow use his pillows to prop him up as he seemed unable to move. He mumbled something unintelligible. She strained to hear him. "Speak a little louder Doctor, I can't…"

"Water…" he said slowly in a grating voice. Stella hurried to the bathroom and filled a tooth mug for him.

"Can you…" Stella realised he probably couldn't manage the cup on his own. This was so awkward for her. She looked up to the Doctor. He protected her, Rose and Jack. Now he was less use than a child.

"Do you want help?" He nodded and she brought the cup to his lips, tipping it only slightly so he wouldn't choke. She watched over him as he took a few sips, spilling a lot down his jumper, but definitely swallowing some. Stella was forcibly reminded of helping her little brothers drink when they were too young to manage. She had three. Nick, who was older, and the younger twins, Martin and Steve (my little joke).

"Thank you," said the Doctor, who looked painfully weak. His eyelids were dropping again.

"You need to rest," said Stella. "Me and Rose are taking care of everything."

"Rose…" he murmured as his head drooped. "Is she…?"

"She's safe," said Stella immediately. "She'll check on you later, I promise." But the Doctor had already fallen back into an uneasy sleep.

Stella walked back to the control room, where Rose was leant against the console.

"Here," said Stella, passing the sonic screwdriver to Rose. "Do you know how to use it?"

"How did you think of this?" she asked, smiling.

"I might not have got into Cambridge, but I'm pretty intelligent when I put my mind to it. The innocent teenager thing is just a ploy."

"The Doctor," said Rose suddenly. "Is he…?"

"He's sleeping," said Stella, smiling as she heard the Doctor's words echoed.

"Good. I don't know _exactly_ how to use this, but we'll work something out," said Rose, squinting at the appliance. "I think this is the setting he uses for locks." She adjusted a dial and pressed a tiny button. The screwdriver leapt into life. Rose passed it over the seams then tried removing the panel. No luck. "OK, we'll try something else. This is the setting for reattaching barbed wire…maybe if we…" But there was a sudden hiss and a swirl of steam as the panel slipped open, revealing a light so bright the girls could focus on nothing else. It flooded the room, bathing it in a glow that was half enchanting, half terrifying.

"What…?" began Stella in a strangled voice. She wouldn't remember completing the sentence. All she remembered was, at the last moment, grabbing Rose's hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beautiful things can be painful…_

Jack jerked awake, his heart pounding. He couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming about, but that phrase…it rang in his head like a death toll.

He stretched out his back, wincing as it clicked. His neck was sore. Not surprising, since he'd just had a kip propped up against concrete.

He tried to remember his dream. It was more likely to be a nightmare under the circumstances, but it had seemed important.

He thought about the sentence, saying it aloud.

"Beautiful things…"

Suddenly a grating, churning noise began. Jack's heart leapt. He'd know those engines anywhere. He'd been thinking about it since they'd locked him up and he'd remember it as an old man. The Doctor was coming for him.

He was a little surprised when an enormous steel storage cupboard materialised in his cell. He was even more surprised when Rose and Stella, hand in hand, stepped out of it. Their eyes were golden, and they were surrounded by light. They looked like angels, his guardian angels.

He recognised that light.

"Girls, what have you done?" he asked nervously as his guards sprang into life. "Get down!" He ducked, expecting them to do the same as the guards fired on them. They were completely unconcerned and the bullets didn't touch them. Instead, they went speeding back to the people who had fired them, embedding themselves in the guards' flesh.

"Oh my God," breathed Jack.

"Get in," said Rose and Stella as one, their voices robotic.

"You've been…you looked at that light!" Jack realised. "You looked into the heart of the TARDIS!"

"And the TARDIS looked into—"

Jack interrupted them, "What have you done? That light…whatever it was, it turned Margaret into an egg! What were you thinking? Is the Doctor there?"

"Yes," they chanted. "Repaired now." And he was.

"You're not making sense," said Jack warily. He heard the not-so-comforting sound of more guards rushing to the scene.

Rose's face suddenly scrunched up with pain and Stella's mirrored it.

"My head!" said the girls, identical tears running down their faces.

"You two…you're acting like twins!" said Jack. "You're acting like…"

"…it's killing me…" they cried.

"Like one person!" whispered Jack. He didn't understand what made him do it, but he knew he had to get them apart, intervene somehow. Call it instinct. He grabbed their hands and used his body to separate them. Instantly power coursed through him like nothing he'd ever felt before. For one moment he understood everything.

But the pain…the pain that came with the knowledge reminded him of his goal. A goal that was suddenly beautifully but painfully clear.

Using every atom of his strength, he helped the girls to push the vortex back.

They heard shouting behind them as the light slowly began to seep back into the TARDIS.

Shots rang out as the panel sealed up again.

Then they fell into the ship and the door slammed shut.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The mists around him were suddenly swept away, giving way to glaring reality.

The Doctor sat up slowly, draining the rest of the water in the tooth mug Stella had filled. Liquid life. Refreshing him.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing himself to a standing position. He took a few uneasy steps, a toddler trying to wobble his way forwards. After this humiliating stage of progress had been completed, he felt sure enough on his feet to stumble to the control room. It was eerily quiet. Where was Rose? Where was Stella?

Using the console as a support, he shuffled around it to see one of the most disturbing things of his life. Disturbing because to begin with he misinterpreted it so wildly.

Jack was lying on the floor, with both Rose and Stella sprawled on top of him. The Doctor tried to clear his mind of some very strange visuals and made his way towards them, glad to drop to the floor as he checked they were breathing. They all were.

Something miraculous had happened.

And miracles are something no one understands.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

That's your lot for now…I'll try and update again tomorrow…but as you can tell, it's drawing to a close! Shame really. I love Stella to pieces though…can't promise anything but if I think of something amazing, she will return!


	7. Tell Us A Story

**Jack's Agenda Epilogue**

**Notes: **A lot of you have been asking whether there will be consequences from the whole Time Vortex thing. I'm going to simply answer: wait and see. Even I don't know yet. I write in ignorance then read in wonder.

**Dingbatt: **I know, I'm very skilled. Yeah, but now they're all back together and hopefully things will be OK! I'm glad SOMEBODY noticed my little joke…am I the only one who loves him? I have not seen a single film with him in that I don't like…granted I've only seen two but still…The Three Amigos and Little Shop of Horrors (watch them! Watch them!). It's been lovely having you as a reviewer and I really hope you keep reading my stuff.

**Morph: **Haven't we all? Oooh! I've never made someone shiver before! Lol, no, no kissing for Jack and Stella. But I do like the pairing and maybe in future sequels…but who knows? Who knows! I'm glad you've enjoyed this fic…bet it's given you and Cossie something to talk about at school…am I right?

**Cossie: **What can I say? I'm a rebel. I know, it was very like it but that's what I wanted. Thanks so much for all your help…I'll definitely be meeting you in the next dimension!

**Mei: **Calm down…just breathe deeply…that's better! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much…but I want some chocolate! (pouts)

**Uh.yeah: **Goody goody goody, you liked it! I'm very happy…yes, pear shaped is a good shape at times…I think it's underestimated. Yes, you won! Isn't it great?

**Tai: **Ah, my wonderful Tai...I love getting reviews from you so much. But dear, I think I should inform you that I am in fact British...there there...Well, it's actually a quote, but an obscure one, which is why I didn't offer the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award for it. Jessie from Team Rocket from Pokemon says it to James from Team Rocket from Pokemon and then tossses him a rose, but it's like a big metaphor for how they're secretly in love...well, I think so anyway. Then he sucks his thumb like a baby even though his gloves should have protected him from the nasty thorns...anyway...My rating of your reviews? Wicked. You wanna do some co writing buddy? Email me...I want to help you recapture your muse.

**Becsy Lexi: **Hello again, nice to see you back! Thanks for reviewing every chapter...yes, all good things come to an end...like a pie...or a donut...or a piece of chocolate cake...oh my gosh, is there no end to my sadness? I'm drooling now, alone in my study...I'm so very lame. Anyway, I'll be seeing you on the flip side!

Well, enjoy the last chapter friends Romans and Whovians. I love you all...:)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

To a casual observer, they looked like a pile of bodies.

Jack had never been so pleased to see the girls when they'd come for him, but he had to admit he was worried. There was also the question of why the Doctor, who hadn't been with them at the time, was now also sprawled out on the floor. It was good to be back, but he had a lot of questions.

_What could that light, the Heart of the TARDIS…what could it have done to them? Did it do something to him too?_

He shook Stella awake first.

"Stella. Stella!" he whispered. She opened her eyes blearily.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked drowsily. "Because I feel like I'm dead."

Jack smiled. Obviously the TARDIS had not damaged Stella's peculiar way of wording things. "Why?"

"Can't move my limbs," she said. "Give me a hand? I think they need waking up too." Jack tried lifting one of her arms.

"Clench your fist," he ordered. Stella gave him a sort of feeble wave. "Now move your foot." She jerked it slightly. "You're fine. Let's get you to the console."

He slowly helped her over to where the Time Rotor was glowing blue in the darkened room. He propped her up gently, ready to catch her if she fell.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her face.

"Don't you remember?" asked Jack.

"I remember…" She paused. "Helping the Doctor drink. Then 'acquiring' the sonic screwdriver and opening a panel…I remember grabbing Rose's hand and a light. What happened next Jack? How did we get you back?"

"You looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, connected with it," he said, trying to fill in gaps he couldn't quite recall. "Then…a cupboard landed in my cell and you two burst out, glowing and speaking in unison. It was creepy." Stella nodded. "But then…you started crying, both of you. You were in pain. So I separated you and we all pushed the…whatever the light was…back into the TARDIS."

"Wow," commented Stella. "How come you knew what to do?"

"Don't ask me," replied Jack. "I was as surprised as you."

"All I remember was that light and then hitting something hard," said Stella, shrugging. "That tends to happen to me a lot. Banging into stuff." Jack couldn't help laughing.

"So I've heard," he said mischievously. "And may I be the first to thank you for not saving me on roller blades."

"Shut up!" she said, poking him weakly.

"You poke like a girl Stella," teased Jack, poking her back.

"Well, duh." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Why did you and Rose go to all that trouble?" he asked. She looked puzzled. "I mean, wouldn't it have been easier to just ask the Doctor to fly the TARDIS in there?"

"He was sick," explained Stella. "When he and Rose were locked up they dosed him with some form of human drug. At least, that's what we think happened. He went really strange and started talking about socksand then he had a fever…when I went in for the screwdriver he was just lying there staring at the ceiling." Stella looked at the Doctor, stretched out on the floor next to Rose. "Like he was dead."

They didn't speak for a moment.

"Thanks," said Jack quietly.

"No problem," she replied. "You would've done the same for us." She paused. "That light was so…enchanting. It was like I couldn't tear my eyes away. But you said we were in pain…"

"Beautiful things can be painful," said Jack simply. Stella frowned slightly and he searched for an example. "Like Rose, she's got some thorns. But at least she knows who she is," he added as a sort of afterthought, his voice forcibly cheery.

"Don't you?" asked Stella.

Jack sighed. "Not anymore."

"That's not true," argued Stella. "Because if you don't know, how come I do? You're brave and generous and you don't laugh at me when I say stupid things. Well, sometimes, but usually when I mean them to be funny." Jack smothered a grin. "Whatever you lost during that two years, whatever you did, it doesn't matter anymore. You are you, right here and now. Nothing else counts." She looked very pleased with herself and nodded firmly. Jack shook his head, gazing at her.

"You're different," he said wonderingly.

"It's called 'gifted'," said Stella smugly. Jack smiled.

"You're right though. It doesn't matter what was on that disk. I'm probably happier not knowing anyway."

"Good." Stella looked over to the Doctor and Rose, who had somehow platonically positioned themselves with Rose on his chest. "Let's wake them up."

"Ahhh, my Sleeping Beauty," Jack said, tugging at the Doctor's arm and shaking his shoulder.

"You wish Jack. He's been taken for a long time," said Stella, as the couple who had somehow managed to sleep in each others' arms began to wake.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nobody loves me," complained Stella.

"People love me,"proclaimed Jack happily.

"That doesn't count," said Stella, shoving him. She scowled."If you guys cared about me at all you wouldn't make me wear this."

"You can't just wear jeans and a T-shirt on Platatonia," laughed Rose.

"Yes, but even you, oh seasoned traveller, must admit that these dresses are completely foul," said Stella, putting her hands on her hips, which were covered in neon yellow spandex.

"They have a dress code," Jack reminded her for the fifth time. "Yellow is this week's colour and everyone wears spandex."

"I feel like a member of The Darkness but without the sophisticated fashion taste," aid Stella dryly.

The Doctor rushed to join them, also clad in yellow spandex but with his leather jacket thrown thoughtfully over the top. Stella burst into giggles when she saw him.

"I take back every complaint," she gasped. "This dress code is wonderful!"

"Shut up, Strawberry Girl," snapped the Doctor.

"Results?" asked Rose.

"You and Stella were right. Human sedatives," said the Doctor. Rose grinned triumphantly.

"We may only be apes, but you gotta admit we're pretty smart," she said proudly.

"Of course," said the Doctor nobly. "You deserve this triumph. But what happened to my sonic screwdriver?"

Stella laughed again. "It's safe in your sock drawer."

"My sock drawer?"

"Long story."

"Amuse me."

"Well, Jack thought it would be a pretty neat idea to get his memories back…"

"I think I've heard this one."

"Really?"

"Well, I have to admit…it sounds familiar."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

And we're done! That's the end of my fic! I hope you all enjoyed it and give me lots of positive feedback as you have already. I want to see if I can get 70 reviews for this one!

Well done to all who have won the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award…you folks are geniuseseses.

Last of all, to my beta…Cossie, you rock, you know you rock, I know you rock…it's a big rocking circle. Sure, you only did two chapters…but I'll be using you again. Big huggles and also a glomp from the one and only Eevee.

And now…my Dalek voice. For all of you special people who think it's OK to just leave without giving me feedback.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW OR BE POLLINATED!


End file.
